


Downtime

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: OFC relaxing with Michelle Obama.





	

It takes months to arrange and yet the two women are happy to be here, alone. They needed to rest, to relax, to be alone and just talk. 

People had always questioned their friendship, how had the one woman managed to come from Britain and capture the interest of the American President’s wife. Still they had become friends, Michelle happy to have time alone with a friend. 

Things had changed before they left, Michelle and her husband had left the White House and now the two of them had relaxed, Michelle was happiest here, alone with her friend. They had known that both Michelle and her husband needed time without one another, they would meet up again soon enough. 

Michelle had always been happiest sunbathing and so that was what they did, Michelle finding her friends relaxation in the shade amusing. 

“What? I burn easily.”

The other woman’s smirk was light.

“Unlike you, sunshine.”

“Sunshine?”

The woman’s smile is light and she shrugs a little. 

“It’s a nickname...”

“Well, gee, thanks Shadow.”


End file.
